Pharmacogenomic studies have already identified a number of genes whose SNP genotypes or haplotypes correlate with different individual drug responses, other metabolic processes or disease susceptibility. Thus, the ability to quickly and accurately determine genotypes for medically relevant regions is critical to understanding the effects of an individual's genetic profile on these processes, and the development of predictive, preventative and personalized medicine. Maxwell Sensors Inc. proposes to develop Barcode Etched Assayable Micro Bead (BEAM bead) technology, which combines digital barcoded beads and molecular chemistry, for a pharmacogenetic SNP genotyping assay which can be used for the high-throughput molecular profiling of individuals. The digital BEAM beads, with thousands of identification codes, are fabricated by photolithography and can be functionalized with nucleic acids, proteins or other small molecules to carry out large multiplexed assays in homogeneous or heterogeneous media. Genotyping using BEAM beads offers the advantages of flexibility, high throughput, easy fabrication, low cost mass production, and all-in-one reactions in small volumes. Thus, it will provide a competitive, low cost alternative to the currently available technologies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]